Temari VS Shikamaru Round Two
by Imagie
Summary: Shikamaru s'ennuyait, ce jour là, lorsqu'une jeune fille vint lui réclamer sa revanche, après un dure entrainement. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


**Shikamaru vs Temari, Second Round**

« -Pfff... »

Shikamaru soupira. Un ciel sans nuages. Aucun. Pas le moindre petit cumulus à l'horizon. Le ciel et l'horizon étaient aussi bleus qu'ils pouvaient l'être. C'était d'un ennui mortel.

Le jeune homme roula sur le coté, blasé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le ciel n'était d'aucun intérêt sans les petites boules de coton blanches qui le parcourraient en temps normal. Il ne connaissait rien de plus beau que scruter sans relâche le bleu, au dessus, et de voir les nuages avancer. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait visiblement devoir s'en passer.

Shikamaru soupira un nouvelle fois. Allongé ans l'herbe, au beau milieu de la forêt, il était sûr de ne pas se faire déranger. Pour un fois, personne ne le cherchait, l'entrainement était fini, aucune mission en vue avant un petit moment. Aucun danger à l'horizon. Pas de Naruto dans les parages. Il avait enfin la paix qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines. Et pourtant, cela n'allait encore pas, il n'y avait pas de nuages.

Il n'avait aucune autre ambition, dans la vie, que celle de regarder le ciel et ses nuages. Il s'était fait, quelques temps auparavant, la réflexion qu'il n'attendait en réalité rien de son entrainement de ninja. Il se savait médiocre. Il s'en fichait. Il n'envisageait pas un vie très active, pas passionnante. Mais pas une vie ordinaire. En fait, il n'envisageait pas de vie du tout, juste un grand moment à regarder les nuages passer, et puis la mort. Il aurait bien voulu des enfants, un femme, une famille, mais s'il n'en avait pas, au fond, quelle importance?

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu s'endormir, maintenant, au milieu de l'herbe. C'était parfait. Il lui semblait que le monde était en accord parfait avec lui. En harmonie.

Soudain, une ombre passa sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une chose immense lui tombait dessus, à travers les arbres. D'un mouvement rapide, un peu effrayé, il roula de coté et se releva, faisant face à son adversaire.

Le grand éventail se posa doucement sur le sol, et la jeune femme blonde qui était dessus se redressa lentement. Sa tenue violette était légèrement froissée mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Le vent agita doucement ses couettes. Temari.

Shikamaru ne baissa pas sa garde, même maintenant qu'il savait à qui il avait affaire. Il connaissait Temari depuis peu de temps, pourtant il avait apprit à s'en méfier comme de la peste. Cette jeune fille du Sable savait et aimait se battre. Elle faisait parti d'une des équipes en compétition pour le titre de chunin. Son frère cadet, Gaara, était un ninja d'une force incroyable, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien prétendre au titre. Son éventail géant était particulièrement efficace et, pour s'être mesuré à elle dans la première manche de la dernière épreuve du tournois, Shikamaru savait qu'elle était une adversaire redoutable et redoutée.

« -Shikamaru, cria la jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit à quelques pas de lui, je te lances un défi!

-Pourquoi? Tu as gagné la dernière fois.

-Faux! Même si j'ai remporté le match, j'ai perdu la bataille. Je ne dois ma victoire qu'à ton abandon!

-Et alors? Que veux-tu prouver avec un nouveau combat? Ta suprématie? Je la reconnais de bonne fois!

-Assez! Cria-t-elle de nouveau. Bats-toi!

-Je refuse, répondit Shikamaru, toujours calme.

-Tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix! »

Temari brandit son éventail et lança une de ses fameuses attaques, la Lame du Vent. Aussitôt, anticipant quelque peu l'offensive, Shikamaru sauta et se posta dans un des arbres proches. Il fallait qu'il puisse de nouveau utiliser sa technique d'ombre. Avec tous les arbres autour, dans une forêt, il n'aurait probablement aucun mal. Mais les nuages l'auraient bien aidé, ce ciel totalement bleu réduisant les ombres au sol.

Il descendit de son perchoir, ayant décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Temari bouge le temps qu'il réussisse à rallier les ombres du sous-bois entre elles. Rapidement, toujours à moitié dissimulé par les arbres, il prépara son attaque. Temari s'impatientait, cela se voyait. Elle coupait les arbre un à un avec son éventail.

C'est à ce moment là que Shikamaru réagit. Elle coupait les arbres! Les ombres diminuaient! Il regarda les végétaux encore debout et évalua la position qu'il faudrait que Temari prenne pour qu'il réussisse à l'attraper. Il avait encore l'avantage.

Il sentit qu'elle se rapprochait et roula sur le sol juste avant qu'elle ne lance son éventail sur l'arbre sous lequel il se tenait, le coupant d'un coup précis.

« -Ah, je t'ai trouvé, petite sourie, dit Temari, un sourire méchant sur le visage. Tu ne sais que tu cacher, en réalité? »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Elle ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

« -Tu as vu? J'ai presque coupé toutes les sources d'ombres, maintenant. Le soleil de descendra pas avant des heures, alors ne compte pas là-dessus, et je suis bien trop loin pour que tu m'atteignes. Alors, que comptes-tu faire?

-Tu négliges encore des paramètres, Temari. Comme quand je t'ai battue, tu t'en rappelles? Tu as de la chance que j'ai abandonné, au fond, car tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi! »

La jeune femme vira au rouge et lança son éventail dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse et se redressa.

« -Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, cria-t-il de loin, tu n'y arriveras pas! Je suis bien meilleur que toi de toute façon! »

C'était faux, mais elle n'était pas loin du point. Encore trois pas et, grâce à l'ombre des souches, il pourrait l'attraper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne, ceci dit. Mieux valait continuer d'attirer son attention.

« -Alors, Temari? Déclare forfait, tu auras plus rapidement fait! Ne te rends pas ridicule! Tu n'es même pas de mon niveau, je ne te parle pas de celui de ton frère! »

Mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas parler de son frère à Temari, ou elle se mettait dans une colère noire. Avec un cris de rage, elle lança une fois de plus une tornade sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'effondra, espérant que son piège marcherait.

De loin, Temari le vit à terre, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait gagné. Il devait être dans les pommes, il ne bougeait plus du tout. L'aurait-elle tué? Elle espérait que non, tout de même. Elle y était peu être allée trop fort. En tout cas, cela avait été rapide. Temari décida d'aller voir par elle-même si elle avait achevé le jeune homme.

Elle fit trois pas en avant et tomba d'un coup au sol. Ses membres ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Pour avoir déjà subit cela, elle savait ce que c'était. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Alors qu'elle se relevait en même temps que Shikamaru, elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot de rage. Elle s'était pourtant entrainé.

Shikamaru la regarda. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, exactement comme le jour où ils s'étaient affrontés pour la première fois. Par expérience, il savait qu'elle s'en voulait. Il voyait presque la rage sur son visage. Soudain, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Une larme. Elle pleurait. Avec dignité, certes, mais elle pleurait tout de même.

Il avança quelque peu, pour mieux se rendre compte. C'était bien cela. Shikamaru, sans la relâcher, continua d'avancer, et, alors qu'il était juste en face de la jeune fille, tendit les bras. Elle fit de même mais l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement après une minute.

-Désolé de quoi? D'être plus fin stratège que moi, meilleur? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré. »

Temari ne répondit rien. Shikamaru la lâcha, un peu gêné de la liberté qu'il avait prit. Il se recula quelque peu et le regarda. Elle soutint son regard, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle pleurait encore, mais avec toujours autant de grâce. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue, comme pour la réconforter, et elle fit de même, par obligation.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait la libérer de son ombre ou pas. Le combat n'était pas terminé, tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une ruse, et elle en profiterait pour le vaincre. Il ne savait pas si c'était le genre de Temari d'être fourbe, mais il ne préférait prendre aucun risque. Une larme toucha son doigt et il se décida. Il allait l'étourdir et la relâcher. Si elle avait un plan derrière la tête, il aurait quelques secondes pour réagir. C'était suffisant.

Shikamaru se rapprocha encore. Une chance qu'elle fasse la même taille que lui. Il avança un peu son visage et Temari ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle comprenait. Ses membres bougeaient tous seuls, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Les lèvres de Shikamaru touchèrent le siennes et ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands, si c'était possible.

Shikamaru réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Un, c'était son premier baiser. Pas important. Deux, il fallait relâcher la jeune femme juste après. Trois, comment on embrassait, déjà? On lui avait apprit pourtant. Merde. Et combien de temps? Est-ce que Temari n'allait pas être encore plus fâchée? Il sentait qu'il faudrait courir vite. Mais, et c'était son quatrième point, il était bien. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire, il aurait bien aimé pourtant qu'elle décide si elle avait ou non envie de l'embrasser. Il allait la relâcher. Si elle bougeait, il sautait vers un souche éloignée. Sinon... Il n'y aurait pas de sinon.

Il délia lentement ses mains, toujours positionnées en signe de la Maitrise d'Ombre. Voilà. Temari était libre, maintenant. La jeune fille, qui faisait un effort vain depuis quelques minutes à présent pour se défaire son adversaire remarqua qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir et fit un pas en arrière. Shikamaru bondit à l'autre bout de la clairière, craignant qu'une attaque ne vienne de la par de son assaillante. Mais Temari se contentait de le fixer dans la lumière, à quelques mètres de là. Elle récupéra son éventail qui trainait à terre, puis se tourna vers lui, droite.

« -SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUU, hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, JE VAIS TE TUER! CA VA PAS, NON, DE FAIRE CA A UNE JEUNE FILLE? T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'ON SE CROISE, T'AS INTERET A COURIR VITE! JE VAIS TE METTRE EN PIECE! »

Shikamaru se contentait de la fixer, un léger sourire au lèvres. Elle ne s'en apercevait pas, mais Temari avait les joues rouges, comme si elle était gênée. Le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas : elle n'était pas aussi en colère qu'elle voulait lui faire croire.

Voyant que sa tirade n'avait aucun effet sur le garçon, Temari lança son éventail dans les airs et sauta dessus, quittant la clairière aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ses joues la brulait.

Shikamaru la regarda depuis la forêt. Drôle de fille, cette Temari. Mais jolie.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Peut-être qu'elle allait encore revenir, demain. Il l'espérait presque, maintenant. Il avait trouvé une manière bien agréable de la battre.

Shikamaru fixa le ciel. Ah, enfin. Un nuage.


End file.
